1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frostproof faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to an outdoor frostproof faucet having a covered recess.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most enduring problem with outdoor water faucets such as for providing water to garden hoses is their susceptibility to freezing and bursting during winter months. It is common to provide a faucet having a long stem and a handle turning a long, central rod which actuates the valve. Such faucets are commonly provided horizontally through the wall of a house. They are unsightly and subject to freezing if the house is not kept above freezing temperatures. Such installations may also require a long hose to reach remote areas in a lawn or garden. Such installations, to help hide the faucet behind shrubbery, are generally low to the ground, requiring painful and ungainly bending and twisting motions to install and remove a hose from such a faucet. Vertically extending faucets may retain water in the stem, even if a below-ground, insulated or heated valve is employed, the retained water being subject to freezing, thus damaging the valve. It would be desirable to provide an outdoor type or frostproof water faucet which is recessed in the ground for frost protection when not in use, but is easily rotated upward for use, the storage position being horizontal to allow draining of retained water in the stem. It would further be desirable to provide such a recess system with a cover which may be pivoted upward along with the pivoting faucet and stem and held in a fixed position during use for easy, convenient use in remote locations attached to underground water supply pipes.
Japanese Patent No. 10-176350, published, Jun. 30, 1998, describes an outdoor water closet wherein a faucet component is recessed in a locked closet component accessible only by key and pivots outwardly to allow access when the closet is opened.
Japanese Patent Nos. 9-095986, published Apr. 8, 1997, and 10-1312828, published May 19, 1998, each describe a faucet recessed beneath the surface of a step. The ""986 patent further describes affixing the faucet head to the underside of the access step surface, thereby raising and lowering the faucet head when the access step surface is raised and lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,2210,886, issued May 18, 1993, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0132369 A1, published Sep. 19, 2002 each describe the use of pivotable faucets to direct the flow of fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,265, issued Sep. 12, 2000, describes a frost proof hydrant system where the removal of the faucet and exposed pipe is removable during winter months, automatically shutting a below-ground valve upon removal of the exposed pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,149, issued Jul. 30, 2002, to Wang, T. H., describes swivel plumbing elements.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a recessed water faucet solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The recessed water faucet of the present invention is a recessed, frostproof water faucet having a tubular stem connected to a pivot plumbing unit which is connected to a subsurface water line through the rear wall of a box-like recess unit. The recess unit has a slider connector, connected between the tubular stem of the water faucet and the access panel or lid of the recess unit, which pivots on hinges at the top of the rear wall of thereof. As one lifts the lid, the faucet is lifted by the slider connector from a horizontal storage position to a vertical locked position for use, the slider connector being connected to a faucet flange and sliding along grooves in tracks mounted along the inner side of the lid.
A sliding hinge is employed for locking the lid in an upright position sliding downward relative to and against the upper end of the rear wall. The recessed water faucet is returned to the storage position by unlocking the lid by pulling it upward relative to the rear wall and lowering the lid to the closed position, the slider connector sliding forward along the grooves to the stored position. The box-like receiver may be insulated along its walls, base, and top as desired to protect from freezing in cold climates. The water faucet stem automatically drains by gravity upon closure of the faucet and the lowering of the faucet and lid to the closed, stored position.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a recessed frostproof water faucet system which protects from freeze damage thereto during the winter months.
It is another object of the invention to provide a recessed frostproof water faucet system as above, having a pivotable stem for rotation of the stem from a horizontal, stored position to a vertical, easily reached, faucet position for normal use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a recessed system as above having a lid which, upon opening, pivots the faucet and stem to the vertical position for use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a recessed system as above wherein the lid and water faucet and stem is lockable in the vertical open position for ease in use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.